Goals: Motivate and help alcoholics, and their families, in two target areas (West Las Vegas and North Las Vegas) to recover from the effects of alcoholism. Prevent alcoholism. Objectives (A-E) and related activities to achieve the two goals: A. Continue two counseling groups each week in each target area. 1. Motivate at least 15 alcoholics, and their families, to join, attend, and participate in each counseling group. B. Continue present comprehensive service system to redirect and assist 500 alcoholics, and their families, to secure appropriate rehabilitation: 1. Provide group therapy or individual counselling as needed, 2. Offer recreational therapy and activity groups, 3. Provide basic financial counseling, 4. Provide referrals for job placement and to rehabilitation programs including (a) We care, (b) Samaritan House, (c) Southern Nevada Council on Alcoholism, (d) Cedarbrook, (e) Vocational Rehabilitation, and (f) The Nevada Alcoholism Division. C. Develop a comprehensive Alcoholism Education Program. D. Develop a mobile counseling program, in the target area, to provide constructive activities to reduce the chances of the problem drinker returning to use of alcohol. E. Develop resources to establish live-in facilities for the alcoholic seeking rehabilitation, but unable to do so in his present environment.